Des loups égarés
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoil S03B ep20] Scott et Derek sont là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et se demandent s'ils pourront jamais se relever...


**Titre :** Des loups égarés

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Prompts :** Et maintenant que je vais faire ?

**Note : spoil s03 jusqu'à l'épisode 20**

* * *

Derek et Scott étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, blessés tous les deux, dans un état plutôt lamentable, les habits déchirés, ils guérissaient pourtant à une vitesse incroyable. Néanmoins leur pouvoir de loup-garou ne soignait pas les blessures du cœur.

Ils ne parlaient pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Scott regardait un point dans le vide, Derek avait fermé les yeux comme s'il cherchait à se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Le silence régnait, mais un silence douloureux, de celui qu'on voudrait faire taire en tapant dans les mains mais qui reste toujours présent quand même, un silence qui engloutit et qui reste dans la tête et dans le corps.

Scott laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. Il en avait besoin, il voulait du réconfort. Et Derek était là, il avait toujours été là pour lui. Comme un mentor, un grand frère, et Scott avait mit longtemps à s'en rendre compte et encore plus à l'admettre, mais il n'arriverait à rien sans lui. Derek pouvait tout lui apprendre, il pouvait le soutenir et il pouvait également l'aimer, même quand il se comportait comme un louveteau capricieux et égoïste, même quand il faisait des erreurs.

Même maintenant que Scott était l'Alpha, il voulait se faire tout petit, tout jeune, et que Derek soit là pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à se relever.

Derek laissa faire Scott, quelque part il était heureux de l'avoir avec lui en cet instant, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore définir _« être heureux »_. Disons que cela le rassurait de ne pas être seul, d'avoir son idiot de louveteau avec lui – et tant pi si le louveteau était devenu un Alpha. Scott serait toujours comme un petit frère désobéissant et maintenant plus que jamais il avait envie de l'avoir prêt de lui, de l'avoir dans sa meute, ou d'être dans la sienne, peu importe.

Tous les deux se sentaient atrocement fatigués, mais aucun des deux n'arriveraient sans doute plus jamais à dormir. Chacun pensait de l'autre _« heureusement qu'il est là. Heureusement que je ne suis pas seul, pas maintenant »_. Et pourtant tous les deux avaient l'impression d'être plus seul que jamais. Et ils ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient toujours pas. Ils avaient l'impression de ne plus avoir la force pour tout ça. Qu'ils ne l'auraient plus jamais.

Leur pouvoir de loup-garou ne suffirait pas à guérir ce silence, à faire cicatriser cette blessure, à remplir ce vide. Aucun pouvoir surnaturel ne pourrait ça.

Ils pouvaient juste être là l'un pour l'autre, se soutenir, se porter, empêcher l'autre de tomber tout en se retenant à lui pour ne pas s'écrouler.

D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout à fait réalisé, qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout sûr que ce soit vrai et possible, que ce sera avec le temps qu'ils prendront en compte toute l'ampleur de cette absence et qu'elle les empoisonnera.

Scott serra le bras de Derek comme on se retient à une bouée au milieu de l'océan durant une tempête mortelle. Derek ne bougea pas, comme si lui avait déjà coulé.

C'est Scott qui réussi à avoir assez de force pour finir par demander d'une voix rauque et blessé :

- Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Les mots résonnèrent dans le silence et furent engloutis. Aucune réponse ne leur fit écho, Derek ne savait pas et apparemment le monde des vivants non plus.

Que pouvaient-ils faire maintenant ? A la fin du combat ? Ils avaient vaincu le Nogitsune mais ils avaient aussi tué Stiles. Que faire après ça ?

Comment pourraient-ils jamais se remettre debout ? Même en s'agrippant l'un à l'autre ?

Derek et Scott restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre pendant dix minutes, dix jours, dix ans, une éternité sans doute.

Puis ils se levèrent sans en avoir conscience, ils se soutinrent, et quittèrent cet endroit horrible, remplis de souvenirs cauchemardesques. Ils reprirent leur vie sans but et sans objectif, seulement là l'un pour l'autre dans la même blessure, dans le même gouffre remplis de douleur et d'absence.

Deux loups égarés dans la nuit, sans plus aucun son, ni odeur, ni lumière pour s'orienter. Parce qu'en mourant il les avait emportés avec lui.

Deux loups perdus. Parce que Stiles n'était plus…

Fin.

L'autatrice : et oui j'ai encore tué Stiles, l'épisode 20 m'avait drôlement perturbé, et j'avais écris beaucoup de fics tristes suite à cela. J'aime énormément la relation de Derek et Scott, alors je suis contente d'avoir écrit sur eux, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
